


Black Family Magic: The Revolution

by HPFreak1993



Series: Black Family Magic [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Harry, Bad Dumbledore, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Regulus Black Lives, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFreak1993/pseuds/HPFreak1993
Summary: They have finished reading the books and now the Black Family is on the war path.  Watch out wizarding Britain any who stand in their way will be in for a rough time.Disclaimer: I Own Nothing!!





	Black Family Magic: The Revolution

**Author's Note:**

> This was rolling around in my head every time I sat down at my computer to write up the next chapter for Book 1

After breakfast, the morning following the reading of the final book everyone once again gathered in the reading room to discuss their plan of action upon returning to the time line.

“Well I think that once we get back the first thing we need to do is get Dumbledore away from Hogwarts and then have the children closest to the rat(Pettigrew) capture him and expose him in public. Then after he has been exposed myself, Andromeda, and Narcissa can work on getting Sirius free,” Regulus said.

“Yea that sounds like a good starting point and maybe while that is happening myself, Charlie, and Tonks can work on getting the Gaunt Ring Horcrux and take it to the goblins to be destroyed,” Bill agreed.

“Well those of us at Hogwarts can get into the Room of Requirements after we capture Pettigrew and get Ravenclaw’s Diadem and send it to the goblins via Dobby as he is the only house-elf we can trust,” Draco said.

“Then after I’m free I can access Grimmauld Place and get Slytherin’s Locket and take it the goblins which will then leave Hufflepuff’s Cup and Harry’s scar since I doubt he has made the snake one yet,” Sirius added to the plans being made.

“Well you know as Lord Black you can disown Bellatrix and seize all her worldly possessions which means you would be able to access her vault and check to see if she put the Cup in there before she was imprisoned,” Narcissa told Sirius.

“That’s right so after I deliver the Locket to the goblins I will access Bellatrix’s vault and get the Cup if it is in there and give it to the goblins to be destroyed as well,” Sirius responded.

“And while you all are Horcrux hunting Narcissa, Regulus and myself will be working Dumbledore’s trail along with the Dursleys so that way we can get them taken care of,” Andromeda said.

“So now all we need are solid plans to make this all happen so that maybe by Christmas Harry will have a new home and we can all have a nice family Christmas without having anything but Dumbledore’s and the Dursley’s trail hanging over our heads,” Percy said.

“You all are forgetting that we also have to investigate the fact the Crouch smuggled his son out of Azkaban and Pomfrey for not reporting the abuse Harry suffered,” Fred butt in before they could get carried away again.

“And don’t forget that you wanted to investigate Fudge and Umbridge. You also said something about revamping the education at Hogwarts starting with Snape and Binns being absolute shitty teachers,” George added.

“We also need to make an appointment with the goblins to have their healers and curse breakers take a look at Harry and Neville to make sure they don’t have blocks and other interferences with their abilities and to have them remove the horcrux from Harry’s scar,” Charlie reminded them.

“What we really need to do is make a sound plan of action before we leave here,” Tonks said.

“Well what if we move to the dining room table and write up our plan,” Harry suggested.

“That’s an excellent idea Bambi,” Sirius praised him. This seemed to be agreed upon by everyone else as they all got up and moved to the dining room while Percy stopped to grab some parchment, ink, and a quill.

“So, the first thing we need to do is somehow get Dumbledore away from the school long enough to oust the rat in front of McGonagall and several other witnesses and then have her call Madam Bones and the Aurors,” Draco said.

“What if we caused some sort of emergency at the Ministry that has cause for them to call the old coot for help?” Fred suggested with a mischievous grin.

“No that wouldn’t work in our favor because they would need Madam Bones and the Aurors to help out,” Charlie said.

“Well what about waiting for him to go to the ICW conference in Japan that is coming up in about a week,” Harry suggested.

“Yea that would work the best for us,” Tonks agreed.

“So, we wait until the old coot leaves for Japan then we oust the rat in the Great Hall just about the time breakfast is ending but how will we reveal him,” George asked.

“What if you and Fred pretend it’s a prank. You guys could ask Ron to borrow Scabbers and say you wanted to test a variation of the Animagus revealing spell. Then when you cast it you act all surprised when he transforms into a human and ask McGonagall who he is,” Harry said.

“Harry that’s a brilliant plan,” Percy said writing it down as part of their plan of action.

“Percy is right that is a brilliant plan, so we will definitely be using it. Then once that part of operation Free Sirius is taken care of myself, Narcissa, and Andromeda will of course make sure Sirius gets a fair trial and is given custody of Harrison immediately,” Regulus said.

“And while you all are working on operation Free Sirius myself, Charlie, and Tonks will start with operation Defeating Snake Face,” Bill said with a grin.

“Ok so while Team Free Sirius is dealing with the trials Team Goblin will be making a visit to Gaunt Shack and will deal with the part of Snake Face that’s there,” Narcissa confirmed.

“We should probably see if the goblins have a bag or something we can transport the pieces of Snake Face in, so we don’t trigger any of the defenses he might have put on them that were not mentioned in the books,” Sirius cautioned.

“I can ask my boss Ragnok if I can have a few of the bags we use to transport cursed items we find in the tombs and if he agrees I will owl one to the twins and have Charlie owl one to Tonks to give to her mother to give to Sirius, so no one knows we are all working together,” Bill said.

“That’s a clever idea your two. Which then leaves Team Hogwarts with the dubious task of sneaking up to the Room of Requirements and getting the part of Snake Face that resides there,” Andromeda said.

“Why did you say sneaking Mum?” Tonks questioned, “Can’t they just go up there and take care of it?”

“No, they can’t Dora because if old crooked nose catches wind of what they are up to it might put an end to our whole plan,” Sirius answered.

“Siri and Andy are right old crooked nose obviously wants things to happen his way, so he will try to make it happen that way by any means necessary,” Regulus added.

“Ok so Team Hogwarts will be sneaking around to do their part and they will be super careful and not get caught by old crooked nose, the Dungeon Bat, or Pomfrey,” Charlie said.

“It’s a good thing we will have The Marauders’ Map and Harry’s invisibility cloak to help us sneak around,” Fred said.

“We can also use the Room of Requirements as a meeting place but how will Draco sneak up there since we can’t sneak down to the dungeons to get him?” asked George.

“Don’t worry about getting me up there I have a lot of power in Slytherin and over the Dungeon Bat because they are afraid of my father,” Draco smirked, “I will just use that to my advantage.”

“Just don’t make it to suspicious Dragon or the whole plan will be up in flames,” Narcissa warned.

“I know mum,” Draco responded.

“Hopefully by the time both Team Goblin and Team Hogwarts are finished collecting the bits of Snake Face they are responsible for Sirius will be free, so he can get the Locket and the Cup and turn them over to the goblins,” Percy said to get everyone’s attention back to their plans.


End file.
